


Napraw mnie

by HerbatkaLipton



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Dreams, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Labyrinth - Freeform, Mission Fic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prophecy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbatkaLipton/pseuds/HerbatkaLipton
Summary: Życie Melissy od zawsze było pełne zaskakujących wydarzeń. W końcu nie każdy nastolatek musi się codziennie borykać ze swoją dziwną superzdolnością i potwornymi obrazami, których nikt inny nie widzi. Dziewczyna, nie będąc w stanie wyjaśnić żadnej ze spotykających ją rzeczy, zaczynała nawet podejrzewać, że gdy była dzieckiem, robili na niej eksperymenty. Być może była kiedyś ofiarą porwania przez kosmitów?  Zdecydowanie naoglądała się zbyt dużo seriali. Przecież cały sekret nie tkwi w kosmosie, lecz w mitologii greckiej. Nie jestem jednak pewna, który wariant byłby lepszy...





	1. Sierociniec im. Vlada Draculi

Nie mam pojęcia, jaki geniusz wpadł na to, żeby ten szatański budynek, przed którym stałam, przemianować na Dom Dziecka. Sceneria piętrząca się przede mną przypominała typowy obrazek z horrorów. Za dnia placówka wyglądała jak okrojona budżetowo kopia zamku Draculi, co mogło wydać się śmieszne, ale w nocy już tak kolorowo nie było. Czarna cegła zionęła na mnie swoim chłodem, oświetlona jedynie przez pojedynczą lampę uliczną. Nie byłam pewna, czy to moja wyobraźnia, czy okna i drzwi naprawdę układały się na kształt twarzy. Mam nadzieję, że przebywające w środku dzieci nie wychodziły na dwór po ciemku. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby uciekły z krzykiem, widząc ten pseudo dom strachów.

Czując na plecach dłoń, popychającą mnie zachęcająco do przodu, wbiłam czubki butów w ziemię, niezbyt chętna, żeby zobaczyć, co czeka mnie w środku. Kiedy zostałam objęta ramieniem, nie pozostało mi nic innego, niż niezdarne próby nadążenia za szybkim krokiem obecnej przy mnie kobiety. Przedstawiła mi się wcześniej jako pani Abigail, z tego, co pamiętałam. Zdecydowanie na za dużo sobie pozwalała. Czy powiedziałam jej, że może mnie dotykać? Nie przypominam sobie. W jakim urzędzie zgłaszało się molestowanie?

Gdy otworzyły się przede mną drzwi przytułka, aż przewróciłam oczami na widok tandetnego wystroju wnętrza. Po całej długości ponurego holu rozwijał się krwiście czerwony dywan. Zapewne wsiąknęło w niego tyle krwi niewinnych sierot, że zmienił barwę z białej. W kącie stał stary świecznik, na którego widok przeszły mnie ciarki. Kto jeszcze używa tego typu rzeczy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku? Ścisnęłam kurczowo torbę, przyciskaną przeze mnie do klatki piersiowej, jedyny dobytek, jaki posiadałam.

Głuche, gołe ściany odbijały dźwięki szybkiego stukotu obcasów kobiety, idącej u mojego boku. Była ona na tyle młoda, piękna i zdaje się, iż również inteligentna, że stać by ją było na lepszą pracę niż szukanie sierotom domów. Tymczasem oto ona, prowadząca mnie do gabinetu swojej szefowej jak do kata na ścięcie.

Nerwowe puknięcie w drzwi, stłumione przez ścianę „Proszę wejść” i tym sposobem ukazała mi się kolejna osoba, którą będę widywać codziennie, aż do osiągnięcia pełnoletniości. Poczułam, że ilość nowo poznanych ludzi zaczyna mnie nieco przytłaczać. To nie był dobry czas, aby przebywać długo wśród obcych. Rosło we mnie zdenerwowanie, a emocje ostatnich dni przyćmiewały zdrowy rozsądek.

– Dzień dobry, Melisso! Nie mogłam się ciebie doczekać – zawołała entuzjastycznie dyrektorka, chroniąca się za dużym biurkiem, co przypomniało mi Kapitana Amerykę, kucającego za swoją tarczą. Klasnęła w dłonie i machnęła ręką, abym się do niej zbliżyła. Gdyby nie dyskretne popchnięcie przez panią Abigail, zostałabym w miejscu i nawet nie trudziłabym mięśni ruchem. Jednakże przez nagły impakt potknęłam się o własne nogi i musiałam zrobić krok do przodu.

 _Kolejne dziecko do wykarmienia_ , odbiło się w mojej głowie echem. Skrzywiłam się lekko na te słowa, udając, że podczas potknięcia zabolała mnie noga. Od razu zrozumiałam, że całe jej sympatyczne powitanie to jedynie dystrakcja od jej zimnej natury. W sumie jak się tak zastanowić to przypominała Królową Śniegu. Zafarbowane na biało włosy, żeby zakryć siwiznę, która powoli się na nie wdzierała i wysoki kołnierz koszuli naprawdę sprawiały złowieszcze wrażenie.

– Nazywam się Ingrid Bursche. Cieszymy się, że do nas dołączysz. Postaramy się zrobić wszystko, abyś się tu zaklimatyzowała, a przede wszystkim znalazła dom – dodała, a jej usta rozciągnęły się w idealnym, śnieżnobiałym uśmiechu. Jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby zaczęły wokół niej wirować płatki śniegu.

_I tak nie damy rady znaleźć jej domu. Kto adoptowałby nastolatkę po przejściach?_

Borykam się z tym przez całe życie, ale nadal mnie zaskakuje, jak człowiek może mówić jedno, a myśleć drugie. Przynajmniej nie poczułam się urażona i zdołałam zachować neutralną minę - wiedziałam, że jej myśli to prawda. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że zostanę tu, aż Dom Dziecka zdoła mnie zgodnie z prawem wyrzucić.

Kiedy nie odpowiedziałam na jej miłe gesty, zmarszczyła lekko brwi i przeszła w tryb służbowy. Wyjaśniła mi plan pomieszczeń, godziny posiłków i przydzieliła numer łóżka. Powiedziała, że na ścianie sypialni dla dziewczynek wisi regulamin.

_Spróbuj go złamać, sieroto, a będę miała pełne prawo się ciebie pozbyć._

Brrr. Aż mnie dreszcz przeszedł po plecach. Co to za przytułek, który skupia się na pozbyciu się swoich podopiecznych? 

Po odklepaniu wszystkich formalności, pani Abigail dostała wreszcie zezwolenie, żeby odprowadzić mnie do pokoju i  **dopilnować** , żeby nic się nie stało. Po myślach dyrektorki o tym, żebym „tylko spróbowała ucieczki” wywnioskowałam, że moja mina jednak nie była tak stoicka jak mi się wydawało.

Moje wrażenia związane z Domem Dziecka nie miały raczej nic wspólnego z zachwytem. Przede wszystkim okazało się tu być ciasno - pokój dziewczynek zajmowały głównie stłoczone, dwupiętrowe łóżka. Czułam się tak, jakby w każdej chwili miał nas zbombardować Kapitol. Dodatkowo, robiąc krok do środka, prawie zgięłam się w pół z nagłego bólu, który opanował moje skronie. Nieznośnie głośny dźwięk rozległ mi w umyśle, jakby chciał go zmienić w papkę. Z każdej strony mieszały się ze sobą zdania, tworząc paplaninę, której nie byłam w stanie zrozumieć. Byłam przytłoczona gamą odgłosów i słów. Przycisnęłam dłonie do głowy, uwalniając w ten sposób torbę, trzymaną przeze mnie w dłoniach. Zacisnęłam oczy, marszcząc nos i licząc na to, że uda mi się to opanować.

Dwa głębokie oddechy, ustabilizowanie przepływu myśli i znowu byłam w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Wszystko wyciszyło się tak gwałtownie, jakby nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Dawno nie przebywałam wśród tak dużej ilości osób. Rozstroiło mi to umiejętność selekcji informacji, dlatego wszystkie naraz zaczęły napływać do mojego umysłu. Znacie tę sytuację, gdy mikrofon okazjonalnie rozniesie pojedynczy, wysoki dźwięk, gdy podłapie złą częstotliwość? W takich sytuacjach jak aktualna, w mojej głowie roznosił mi się bardzo podobny, ciągły, przeraźliwy pisk. Niezbyt przyjemne doświadczenie.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, opuszczając dłonie wzdłuż ciała. Otworzyłam powoli oczy, wciąż nieco wrażliwe na światło po intensywnym bólu. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że stoi przede mną dziewczynka, ściskająca w rączkach moją torbę i zerkająca na mnie ze szczerym, niewinnym uśmiechem. Widocznie nie zarejestrowałam jej cichych kroków, zbyt zaabsorbowana tym krótkim potknięciem.

– Cześć – przywitała się entuzjastycznie, wyciągając rączki z torbą w moją stronę. – Jestem Rosie.

Wzięłam od niej swoje rzeczy, gdyż zauważyłam, że podniesienie ich sprawiało jej pewną trudność. Kiedy tylko jej dłonie się zwolniły, wyciągnęła jedną do mnie, oczekując, że ją uścisnę. Zaskakując samą siebie, zrobiłam to. A miałam nie pakować się w znajomości.

– Melissa – przedstawiłam się miękkim tonem, zarezerwowanym jedynie dla dzieci.

Zdobyłam się nawet na delikatne uniesienie kącików ust. To widocznie jeszcze bardziej ośmieliło dziewczynkę i uwolniło pełny uśmiech na jej twarz. Rączka kilkulatki była tak malutka i delikatna, że byłam pod wrażeniem, że nie rozpadła się pod moim dotykiem w pył z tekstem "I don't feel so good".

– Masz prześliczne, pomarańczowe włoski. Moja mama też takie miała – oznajmiła z błyskiem w oku, a ja poczułam, jak w gardle formuje mi się gula. Nie było jednak szans, żebym się przy Rosie chociażby zająknęła, dlatego przełknęłam szybko ślinę.

– Dziękuję.

Nie miałam pojęcia, co więcej powiedzieć, ale okazało się, że dziewczynka niczego ode mnie nie wymaga. Spytała o numer łóżka, które z chęcią mi wskazała. Następnie, jakby rozumiejąc, że potrzebuję oswoić się z nową sytuacją, odeszła skocznym krokiem pobawić się z innymi dziewczynkami. 

Natychmiast opadłam na łóżko, zmęczona wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia i powiodłam wzrokiem za Rosie. Użyłam całej siły woli, aby otworzyć umysł na napływające myśli. Przedarłam się przez tłum osób w pokoju i pozwoliłam przepłynąć tylko temu, co miała w głowie moja nowa znajoma. W pełni wykorzystałam krótki moment koncentracji, na jaki pozwalało mi ADHD.

_Jeju, ale mi burczy w brzuszku._

To wystarczyło, żebym obiecała sobie w duchu chronić tę maleńką istotkę. Nie pozwolić jej cierpieć tak, jak ja to robiłam. Jako jedyna wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń. Nie zamierzałam sprawić, żeby tego żałowała. Ze swoimi czystymi zamiarami i niewinnym sercem nie zasługiwała na los sieroty.

Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy zasnęłam. Wiem jedynie, że obudził mnie najbardziej irytujący dźwięk - bezustanne, natrętne dzwonienie dzwonkiem. Od razu zrozumiałam, że pora na kolację. Poczułam, jak napełnia mnie irytacja; zawsze tak się działo, gdy ktoś gwałtownie mnie obudził. Wszystko jednak przeszło, kiedy otwierając oczy, ukazała mi się twarzyczka Rosie.

– Usiądziesz ze mną? – zapytała, nawiązując do stolików w jadalni, w której miał odbyć się posiłek.

– Oczywiście.

Ziewnęłam, wychodząc niechętnie z łóżka i przeciągając się na szybko. Nie zjadłam wtedy wiele - moje jedzenie magicznie pojawiło się na talerzu pewnej małej dziewczynki, kiedy tylko była zajęta rozmową ze swoją koleżanką. Sierotka zdawała się zachwycona tym, że jej talerz sam się napełnia. Obserwując jej rozczulającą reakcję, na mojej twarzy wykwitł uśmiech. Może jednak nie będzie tu tak źle?

W połowie posiłku zauważyłam, że ciecz w każdej ze szklanek zaczyna się kiwać. Najpierw delikatnie, stopniowo zwiększając częstotliwość. Wreszcie dołączył do tego stukot naczyń i łomot mebli. Ziemia zaczęła się odczuwalnie trząść. Na początku dzieci nie były w stanie zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Zdziwienie zastąpiła panika. Kilka dziewczynek wydało z siebie wwiercający się w uszy pisk, rozbiegając się na wszystkie strony, pragnąc jedynie znaleźć bezpieczne schronienie. Z półek spadały przedmioty, jeden chłopiec dostał książką w głowę. Rozległ się płacz. Nastał chaos. Błyskawicznie wciągnęłam Rosie pod stół, żeby ochronić się przynajmniej przed spadającymi rzeczami.

Mogłabym przysiąc, że poczułam niesamowitą, złowieszczą moc, rozlewającą się falą po mieście. Przeszła jak burza pyłu po wybuchu bomby i zdawało się, że tylko ja byłam świadoma jej obecności. Trzęsienia ziemi się tu nie zdarzały - coś było bardzo nie w porządku.

Po chwili wszystko skończyło się tak szybko jak się zaczęło. Rosie wtulała się w moje ramię, lecz ja nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Dźwięki przestały docierać do moich uszu, nawet głośne szlochy najmłodszych. Szumiało mi w głowie wspomnienie przepływającej mocy. Działo się coś nienormalnego. Mistycznego. Ale przecież takie rzeczy są tylko w książkach, prawda?


	2. Ikarowe loty

Taras widokowy okazał się idealnym miejscem, by wszystko przemyśleć. Nie stać mnie było na znalezienie się tutaj, ale ze względu na to, że potrzebowałam znaleźć się gdzieś, gdzie mogłabym wszystko objąć umysłem i przemyśleć parę spraw, postanowiłam spróbować się tu dostać. Wielokrotnie bywałam w tym miejscu z tatą. Przebywanie na Top of the Rock¹ było jedną z niewielu opcji, jakie miałam, żeby poczuć jego obecność, bliskość.

Pojawiło się jednak pytanie, co zrobić, żeby się tam dostać. Dwadzieścia osiem dolarów piechotą nie chodzi, a już na pewno nie jest nimi usłany sierociniec. Pieniądze, jakie miałam w swojej skromnej torbie, przeznaczyłam na lalkę dla Rosie i słodycze dla dzieci. Podrzucałam je im pod poduszki. Można powiedzieć, że stałam się ich anonimową Cukierkową Wróżką, co niezbyt spodobało się pani Bursche. Tak jakby w jakikolwiek sposób obchodziło mnie jej zdanie. Kochałam widzieć uśmiech na twarzyczkach sierotek.

Skoro drogą legalną nie było możliwości dostać się na taras widokowy, stwierdziłam, że mogę trochę pokombinować. Nie miałam wiele do stracenia. Szybko odnalazłam wzrokiem dzieciaka, któremu z kieszeni wystawał bilet. Wystarczyło przejście obok niego, wyciągnięcie ręki i oto w mojej dłoni znajdował się łup. Miał bogatych rodziców, zdolnych zapewnić mu zdecydowanie więcej niż kolejny bilet. Mi też się coś należy w życiu, prawda?

Zdusiłam wyrzuty sumienia, przeciskając się między ludźmi i szykując się na wjazd na górę. Usłyszałam jeszcze, jak rodzice tamtego dziecka każą go za zgubienie biletu. Spokojnie, Melisso, nie wycofuj się, powiedziałam sobie. Zrobiłaś tyle dobra dla innych, że chociaż to ci się należy. Tyle złego ci się przytrafiło, że zasługujesz na moment szczęścia.

To, że w ogóle tak nie uważałam to inna sprawa. Chyba każdy potrzebuje w jakiś sposób usprawiedliwiać swoje czyny.

Szybko znalazłam się na samej górze i poczułam, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, ulgę. Wreszcie odsunęłam się od sierocińca. Od problemów. Usiadłam przed szybą, odgradzającą mnie od miasta i wpatrzyłam się w cudowny widok za nią. Co jak co, ale Nowy Jork posiadał swój urok, nawet jeśli wiązał się on z technologią, zgiełkiem i smogiem. Oparłam czoło o szybę i westchnęłam ciężko.

Tato, chciałabym jeszcze raz znaleźć się tu z tobą.

W oczach stanęły mi łzy, ale nie pozwoliłam im popłynąć. Miałam wrażenie, że jeśli zacznę płakać, nie przestanę, dopóki nie zaleję całego świata oceanem swoich łez. Dopóki nie rozpocznę drugiego potopu, który zmiótłby całą ludzkość i zwierzęta z powierzchni ziemi.

W mojej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy mnie i taty. Kiedy próbując zadośćuczynić mi brak mamy, kupował dla mnie za małe staniki i edukował o dojrzewaniu. Gdy udawał przy nauczycielach, że mnie upomina za moje kawały, by następnie przybić dyskretnie piątkę i wymamrotać "Moja krew". Kiedy pomagał mi walczyć z dysleksją, żebym mogła czytać książki jak każde inne dziecko. Na mojej twarzy wykwitł delikatny, nostalgiczny uśmiech. Byliśmy razem tacy szczęśliwi, a teraz? Nie byłam w stanie nawet normalnie żyć bez niego.

W następnej kolejności moje myśli powędrowały do Rosie. Tak wspaniale radziła sobie z trudnościami, jakie życie rzucało jej pod nogi. Jak mogła być tak silna, mimo swojego wieku, podczas gdy ze mną było tak źle?

Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie bardzo się do niej przywiązałam. Stała się dla mnie malutką siostrzyczką. Z moich ust uciekł stłumiony chichot, kiedy wspominałam robienie z dziewczynką samolocika. Położyłam się wtedy na plecach i uniosłam ją do góry, podtrzymując na stopach oraz trzymając za rączki dla stabilności. Małej tak się to spodobało, że zaśmiewała się wniebogłosy, a ja podsycałam jej rozbawienie, wydając z siebie buczenie samolotu. Zawsze marzyłam o rodzeństwie, ale tato po stracie mamy z nikim się już nie wiązał.

Moje myśli przerwało burczenie brzucha. Złapałam się za niego z grymasem na twarzy. W sierocińcu jadłam zdecydowanie gorzej, niż powinnam. Co mogłam poradzić na to, że dzieci tak bardzo się cieszyły z samopojawiającej się, dodatkowej porcji jedzenia? Poczułam się jak jakaś Robina Hood i chyba za mocno wczułam się w rolę. W ogóle nie pomyślałam o sobie.

Pulsowanie w mojej głowie, pogarszające się stopniowo z każdą chwilą, zrobiło się nieznośne. Przebywanie wśród tak wielu ludzi nie wychodziło mi na dłuższą metę. Miałam określony czas, w którym mogłam powstrzymywać ich myśli przed napływaniem do mojej głowy. Zdecydowałam, że czas już schodzić. Wstałam, otrzepałam się i zamarłam. Wszystko fajnie, tylko gdzie miałam się udać? 

Może jednak ucieczka z sierocińca nie była zbyt mądrą i przemyślaną decyzją. Z dyrektorki jednak wyszedł ostatnio demon. Nie skończyło się na krzykach i na zakazie wychodzenia, kiedy przyłapała mnie na wykradaniu jedzenia ze spiżarni. Nawet nie na próbie uderzenia mnie; chwyciłam rękę pani Bursche w połowie drogi, wiedząc po jej myślach, że zamierza podnieść na mnie dłoń. Ale to, co się stało potem... Nadal nie wiem, co o tym myśleć.

Otrząsając się z własnych myśli, ze zdziwieniem zorientowałam się, że ból głowy ustał, co przecież działo się dopiero po odejściu na bezpieczną odległość od tłumów. Rozejrzałam się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zrozumiałam, że nagle cały tłum zniknął. Chyba nie byłam aż tak pochłonięta wspomnieniami, żeby nie usłyszeć syreny alarmowej? A może zasnęłam i te pustki tylko mi się śnią?

Uszczypnęłam się i syknęłam z bólu. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie to.

Wiatr owiał moje ramiona, sprawiając, że zadrżałam. Pełnia lata, dobre dwadzieścia osiem stopni na termometrach, a ja trzęsłam się z zimna? Anomalie pogodowe na miarę Life is Strange².

Wreszcie usłyszałam miękkie kroki za swoimi plecami. Z mocnymi palpitacjami serca zrobiłam szybki odwrót w stronę nieznajomego. Uszczypnęłam się jeszcze dwa razy, żeby się upewnić, czy nie śpię. To nie było normalne. Kilka metrów przede mną kroczył chłopak. W samym tym fakcie nie byłoby nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że miał kapelusz, z którego chyba w wolnym czasie wyciągał króliki. Dodatkowo jego oczy zasnuwała mgła. Zielona mgła. Do tego stopnia, że nie dało się dostrzec gałek ocznych.

– Nie zbliżaj się! – krzyknęłam, przejęta nagłym tchnieniem odwagi. Zwinęłam dłonie w pięści i naprawdę byłam gotowa go uderzyć, gdyby tylko naruszył moją przestrzeń prywatną.

Niespodziewanie uświadomiłam sobie, że nic nie słyszę. Nie dolatuje do mnie żadna myśl. Byliśmy sami - przepływ informacji powinnien być niezakłócony. Wysiliłam się, żeby sięgnąć do jego umysłu, ale w mojej głowie rozległ się jedynie przeciągły pisk. Zgięłam się wpół i złapałam za skronie, czując przeszywający ból. W ułamku sekundy wszystko ustało, a ja wyprostowałam się dzielnie z grymasem na ustach, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć szeroki uśmiech na jego piegowatej twarzy. Szeroki, przerażający uśmiech, wypadałoby dodać.

– Witaj, Melisso – mruknął sztucznie tajemniczym głosem, ale wywołującym ciarki na plecach. Skłonił się przede mną, zdejmując kapelusz, jak prawdziwy gentleman. Nie zmniejszyło to jednak mojego strachu i niepewności.

– Kim jesteś? Co się stało z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi? – Poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu i zmarszczyłam brwi, żeby wyglądać groźnie. Chyba niezbyt wyszło, ale starałam się.

– Raczej powinnaś spytać, co się stało z tobą.

Zrobił mi lekki mętlik w głowie, ale nie dałam się mu przegadać. Próbowałam przeanalizować sytuację. Czy to możliwe, żeby jakimś cudem przeniósł mnie do innego wymiaru jak Pradawna Doktora Strange'a? Czy do tego nie trzeba uderzyć kogoś w głowę?

Obserwowałam uważnie, jak chłopak zaczyna kroczyć tam i z powrotem po tarasie widokowym, zachowując bezpieczną odległość.

– Nazywam się Cassio, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć. Nie ma to jednak znaczenia. Wreszcie mam okazję cię spotkać i to w jakże sprzyjających okolicznościach – rzekł, spoglądając przez szkło w dół, na ulice Nowego Jorku. Otworzyłam usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak nieznajomy kontynuował. – Nie sądzisz, że to nieco niemądre uciekać z sierocińca? Gdzie miałabyś się podziać? Co, jakby stało ci się coś złego?

A co ty jesteś moją mamą, żeby kwestionować decyzje, które podjęłam?

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – warknęłam, udając, że jestem ponad strachem. Nie umiałam trzymać języka za zębami, więc już wróżyłam sobie kłopoty. Jeśli nie miałam ich od początku. Dziwnie się czułam z myślą, że ktoś taki jak on mógł mnie śledzić. Przyglądać się każdemu ruchowi. Zrobiło mi się nagle niedobrze.

– Cóż, sprawa nie jest prosta. Wydajesz się być osobą o szlachetnym sercu, a takie, według niektórych, stanowią największe niebezpieczeństwo. Nie jest więc tajemnicą, że każde niebezpieczeństwo najlepiej jak najszybciej usunąć. Po to właśnie tu jestem.

– Przecież... Jak mogłabym być niebezpieczna? Dla kogo?

Potrzebowałam odpowiedzi, jakiejkolwiek, żeby zrozumieć choć część tego, co do mnie mówił. Czy to znaczy, że chce mnie zabić? I w sumie po głębszym zastanowieniu... Czy miałam coś przeciwko temu...?

Do moich uszu doszedł krótki śmiech. Cassio pokręciło głową, widocznie czymś rozbawiony.

– Oczywiście, że jeszcze nic nie wiesz. To by wyjaśniało, czemu przeżyłaś tyle czasu. No cóż, dla takich jak ty życie i tak nie trwałoby o wiele dłużej.

Mówiąc to, pstryknął palcami. Wydał mi się wtedy zupełnym szaleńcem, bo ewidentnie oczekiwał, że coś się stanie. Jakby miało zadziałać jakieś zaklęcie. Rozejrzałam się przerażona, że zaraz przyleci jakiś Smaug czy inna Saphira³. To był ten poziom, że byłam skłonna uwierzyć, że coś takiego się stanie. Naprawdę nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybym usłyszała słowo "Dracarys"⁴ i w następnej chwili zamieniła się w kupkę popiołu.

Rozejrzałam się, ściskając mocno pasek od swojej torby. Nic nie przyleciało, co przyjęłam z niewymowną ulgą. Spojrzałam znowu przed siebie, chcąc rzucić spojrzenie spod uniesionej brwi chłopakowi. Nie było go jednak tam, gdzie wcześniej. A mogłabym przysiąc, że nie rozległy się żadne kroki. Serce stanęło mi na moment i zaczęło pracować ze zdwojoną mocą, kiedy jego twarz pojawiła się centralnie przed moją. Zrobiłam automatycznie kilka kroków do tyłu, przeżywając najgorszy jump scare, jakiego doświadczyłam w życiu. A oglądałam mnóstwo horrorów.

Spodziewałam się, że moje plecy uderzą w szybę. Że powstrzyma mnie ona przed upadkiem. Ale robiąc kolejne kroki, nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli postawię stopę dalej, nie spotka ona gruntu. Zajrzałam sobie powoli przez ramię, zbyt przerażona tym, co ujrzę. Wszystkie bariery do przepaści zniknęły.

Zamarłam w miejscu w ostatniej chwili. Nie odważyłam się wykonać ani jednego ruchu. Jeden błędny i stanę się rozpacianą plamą na środku chodnika.

– Uparta jesteś, żeby przeżyć, co? – odezwał się znowu Cassio, podchodząc do mnie wolnym krokiem. Nie miał już na twarzy uśmiechu. – Właściwie to szkoda, że musisz tak skończyć. Ale kim ja jestem, żeby kwestionować rozkazy?

Stanął przede mną, a ja, sparaliżowana ze strachu, nie zrobiłam nic. Wystarczyło, że wyciągnął dłoń i ledwo dotknął mojego ramienia. Zachwiałam się i ostatnim echem rozsądku, chwyciłam Cassio za ramię. Nie stał on jednak na tyle stabilnie, żeby mnie przytrzymać; zrobiłam krok w tył, a on runął razem ze mną w przepaść.

Przynajmniej mój morderca skończy tak samo jak ja, pomyślałam, zanim zorientowałam się, że ciało chłopaka zamieniło się w zieloną mgłę i odleciało z wiatrem. W powietrzu rozniósł się demoniczny śmiech, a ja, otępiała i całkowicie przerażona, obserwowałam jak ziemia zbliża się z zawrotną prędkością.

Wiecie, zawsze kochałam ten stan nieważkości, jaki towarzyszył niektórym atrakcjom w parkach rozrywki. Teraz jednak, świadoma swojego marnego końca, nie zapamiętana przez nikogo, nie byłam zbyt zachwycona. Pewnie założą, że sierota, która uciekła z Domu Dziecka, nie posiadająca już bliskich, popełniła samobójstwo. Nie była wystarczająco silna, by sprostać trudnom tego świata.

Może to nawet lepiej, że śmierć się zbliża? Czemu miałabym kontynuować swoją egzystencję? Nie miałam celu, sensu życia.

Zamknęłam oczy, a rozpędzone powietrze uderzało w moje ciało. Pogodziłam się z tym, że za moment umrę.

Tato, niedługo będę przy tobie.

★★★★★

¹Top of the Rock - jest to autentyczny taras widokowy w Nowym Jorku. W mediach jest zdjęcie, jak on wygląda.

²Life is Strange - jest to gra, w której fabuła skupia się na umiejętności cofania czasu głównej bohaterki oraz anomaliach pogodowych, pojawiających się nad miastem.

³Smaug - oczywiście smok z Hobbita.  
Saphira - smok z książki Eragon by Christopher Paolini.

⁴Dracarys - Daenerys Targaryen w Grze o Tron trenowała swoje smoki, żeby ziały ogniem na tę komendę.


End file.
